Never Letting You Go
by kuroko101
Summary: Many had wonder what had happen to Eren and Levi after the titans were killed. Both had seem to disappear out of nowhere and never seen again, people tried looking for them, but it lead to nowhere. What people didn't know was that Eren was kidnapped by Levi. Since then onward has been tortured and abused Eren had given hope that he would ever be saved but some still looking for him


_Hello, I'll like to apologize this story is not that good it has a lot of grammar and spelling errors. But anyways i decide to publish this story here and i also have this story on wattpad. But anyways onward with the story_

Deep in the forest there lies a small house when passing by it, it drew no attention from anybody. To everyone who would just pass by it won't even give in a second glance. It was a plain looking house, but contrary to the surrounding households it held a mysterious aura to it. Only the people that lived near the area would notice it even so they never would question anything, even if it seem mysterious. All that they knew was that a young man and his _disable_ wife lived there. Aside from that many didn't know much about the house or the people that inhabited it. Few have seen the couple since they never show themselves to their neighbors in anyway or context unless need be.

The man who lived in the house was rather short, but he was a rather handsome man with dark silky black hair and piercing grey eyes. While the wife had brown hair that fell to her shoulder and beautiful eyes that where a mix between green and blue. She was paled and skinny considering that they lived in an area where there was enough food for everyone. Almost everything about them was normal except the wife couldn't walk at all, instead she used a wheelchair something was unknown to quite a few. Nobody knew why she couldn't walk and theory were created to explain why she couldn't walk but nothing was ever confirmed.

Nobody wanted to take the chance and ask, since nobody really knew them and it seem inappropriate to ask such a private question. The couple was also really quiet and keep to themselves. Usually the husband is the only one that comes out to buy supplies. He has this aura that screams danger, because of this there were rumors that the man was abusing his wife because he hated that she couldn't walk.

Whenever the people saw the couple, the wife is always cover in bruises all over her body. Another rumor around the people had started that one time they saw her fall out of her chair and was screaming for someone to help her. She screamed out that her husband was hurting her and that she was kept prisoner by him. Afterwards her husband came and took her away. Yet, nobody really knows if that is true or not since nobody has claimed to have seen that. Like many towns people they don't question anything unless it involves them. Nobody tries to find out if it's true and everyone keeps going on with their life.

But if only they knew that the lady was actually make not female and that the rumor was true. That he was Eren Jeager the one that is able to become a titan or was able to. That he never died outside the walls but that he had been kidnapped by the Captain Levi. That he had been taken away from everyone that he loved. All because Levi want to keep Eren to himself, because he was a sadistic bastard that hurt Eren for his own pleasure. That he would kill anyone that got in his way of being with Eren.

Many wonder what could have cause him to become like this over a fifteen year old boy. To become a sadistic killing machine that didn't care about anything else but Eren. What could have leaded him into become what he is today. But what many don't know is that he has been like this since the beginning, that he had already reached that point of insanity, it just hadn't shown itself until Eren had come.

Eren had tempted Levi without even lifting a finger. Levi had fallen in love with Eren the moment that he had first set his eyes upon him. When he saw Eren covered in blood, he looks so enchanting so mesmerizing. Levi had the chance to see Eren's eyes before he passed out and they were the most beautiful jewels that he had ever come across. They show so much beauty, innocence, yet held some darkness that lure Levi in. He wanted to go Eren, but sadly he had to let him be taken prisoner just because everyone of afraid of him.

The second time that Levi saw Eren was when he and Erwin went to visit Eren in his dungeon. He admire the way the Eren looked inside of the dungeon. He looked so peaceful while he slept, but Levi wanted to see Eren's eyes again. He hoped that he didn't have to wait long and luckily for him his wish came true. Eren woke up soon after and was surprised to see himself in chains. Levi couldn't help but be amazed by Eren all over again.

Levi listen as Erwin started to question Eren about his thoughts on titans. When he heard what Eren said about killing every single titan with so much hatred in his voice. He loved the burning hatred that Eren had inside of him. He admired the looked of madness in Eren's eyes. He couldn't help but fall in love with him. He wanted to do everything that he could in order to keep by his side forever. Later when he was in court listening to all those dumb people talk about why Eren's was a dangerous person. He couldn't help but be a little nervous he hoped that the court would let the survey corps keep Eren, he didn't want to get his hands dirtier than they are with blood. That shit is hard to clean off.

As the court continue he couldn't help but get pissed at all the stupid things that those idiots kept saying. He hated how just because Eren had killed a person when he was a child people are scared of him. In his opinion he thinks that is rather hot, he can image Eren cover in blood and looking marvelous. The image of Eren brought a deep desire to makes Eren his and bathing in people's blood was arousing him. As the court continue Levi admire how Eren kept his head held high through all this bullshit that everyone kept saying.

Though Levi couldn't help but get frustrated at Eren as he screamed that he would protect and to put all their trust on him. Levi couldn't help but think that Eren didn't need to protect those bastards. Levi couldn't understand why Eren thought this but he needed to teach Eren a lesson. He could not think like this.

Levi didn't know what happen but all that he know is that he started beating Eren up. As Levi heard Eren moan, whine, and scream in pain it made his sadistic side come out in a flash. He wanted to keep beating Eren up and hearing him scream in agony, but he was interrupt by Nile he couldn't help but get angry at him. But as he understood that if he wanted to keep Eren he has to be civil. Levi stop and waited for Erwin to propose the idea to kept Eren under his care. That if Eren became a titan he would kill him. Or so they thought, he would never do that to Eren.

Afterward Levi went into the office and sat next to Eren. He could see the look of fear in Eren and it looks so divine. Levi wish he could ravish Eren but kept his emotionless face on.

As Hange asked to see where Eren lost his tooth. The look of surprised cover her face and the rest of us. Since his tooth had grown back. Thousands of theories came into Levi's head. If Eren could heal this fast and repair his bone too. Oh the fun they are going to have in the future.

He could just imagine the look pain and fear that would eventually cover Eren face. The beauty that it would hold was something that Levi couldn't wait for. Levi need to get rid of the titans fast. That way he could be with Eren forever and nobody would stop him.


End file.
